lps_gameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
Collection
Littlest Pet Shop is all about collecting pets. In the toy line you can collect more than 3000 pets, in this game 350 pets were released since 2012. As it goes with collections, some pets are easy to get, others are exclusive and rare. In the shop you can buy 52 pets. If you treat them well you will get five pets of each group, 260 in total. Eighteen pets were a limited edition, 90 pets in total. Most players have about 175 pets in their garden. If you want a quick overview of the collections or pets in this game you can take a look at the categories: Collection and Pets All the pets in Littlest Pet Shop have four siblings. So each time small families of five members or variations, all brothers or sisters. From some species there is more than one group. A group isn't always a breed, sometimes it is a category based on a fantasy theme or the character of the pets. The dogs and cats are well presented in the game. There is a group called Dogs and a group Puppies and there are 13 extra dog breeds: Boston terriers, Bulldogs, Chihuahuas, Collies, Dachshunds, Dalmatians, Fancy Spaniels, Hound dogs, Huskies, Maltese, Sheepdogs, Welsh corgis and Yorkies. In the group of cats there is only one real breed Persian Cats and there is a group Persian Kittens. The others are themed groups called Cats, Kittens, Coon Cats, Fun Felines, Longtail Cats, and Quirky Kitties. When you take care of your pet you earn Kibbles and experience points. The experience points are little stars that fill up the happiness meter or playing meter. When that meter is full a new pet arrives. The first variation needs 150 points, the second 300 points, the third 450 points, the fourth 600 points and the fifth 750 point. Once you have five pets or variations in the same group with a full happiness meter you get a reward. Those rewards are an important source of Kibble. If you save them well you can buy a few extra pets. Overview Gallery LittlestPetShopRewardFirstPet.PNG|Your First Pet - Reward 50 Kibble LittlestPetShopReward100.PNG|Well Done - 3 Pets - Reward 100 Kibble and 1 Bling LittlestPetShopReward200.PNG|Looking good! - 5 pets - Reward 200 Kibble and 2 Bling LittlestPetShopReward400.PNG|Furrific 10 pets - Reward 400 Kibble and 3 Bling LittlestPetShopReward800.PNG|Amazing 20 pets - Reward 800 Kibble and 4 Bling LittlestPetShopReward1600.PNG|Fantastic! 35 pets - Reward 1,600 Kibble and 5 Bling LittlestPetShopReward50Pets.PNG|Purrfect! - Reward 3,200 Kibble and 6 Bling LittlestPetShopReward6400.PNG|What a feat! 75 pets - Reward 6,400 Kibble and 7 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward100pets.PNG|You now have 100 pets in your town - Reward 12,900 Kibble and 8 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward25600.PNG|Reward 26,600 Kibble and 9 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward150Pets.PNG|You got all 150 pets! Stay tuned for more! - Reward 51,200 Kibble and 10 Bling LittlestPetShopReward100Kibble.PNG|Hurray - Reward 100 Kibble and 1 Bling LittlestPetShopReward300.PNG|Hurray - Reward 300 Kibble and 2 Bling LittlestPetShopReward500.PNG|Hurray - Reward 500 Kibble and 3 Bling LittlestPetShopReward600.PNG|Hurray - Reward 600 Kibble and 3 Bling LittlestPetShopReward700.PNG|Hurray - Reward 700 Kibble and 4 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward1700.PNG|Reward 1,700 Kibble and 9 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward1800.PNG|Reward 1,800 Kibble and 9 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward1900.PNG|Reward 1,900 Kibble and 10 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward2000.PNG|Reward 2,000 Kibble and 10 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward2100.PNG|Reward 2,100 Kibble and 11 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward2200.PNG|Reward 2,200 Kibble and 11 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward2300.PNG|Reward 2,300 Kibble and 12 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward2400.PNG|Reward 2,400 Kibble and 12 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward2500.PNG|Reward 2,500 Kibble and 13 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward2600.PNG|Reward 2,600 Kibble and 13 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward2700.PNG|Reward 2,700 Kibble and 14 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward2800.PNG|Reward 2,800 Kibble and 14 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward3000.PNG|Reward 3000 Kibble and 15 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward3100.PNG|Reward 3,100 Kibble and 16 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward3200.PNG|Reward 3,200 Kibble and 16 Bling LittlestPetShopPetsReward3300.PNG|Reward 3,300 Kibble and 17 Bling Image.jpg|Reward 2,400 Kibble, 12 Bling. 120 Pets, 24 Collection Category:Content Category:Collection